


supernova.

by cyanidetxxic



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidetxxic/pseuds/cyanidetxxic
Summary: They were cosmic energy and they were beautiful.





	supernova.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a bit messy because this is just me dumping my emotions, but I hope you enjoy it.

Brian swallowed his tears for a moment, his fists shaking as he tried to keep himself together.

Keep himself together.

He had to keep himself together.

He had to-

His hands found their way to his hair and he pulled hard as he let out a pitiful scream, then, bit by bit, he ripped his hair out and that was when he finally let himself cry.

His sister had been banging on his door for a while now, but Brian’s own sobs were too loud for him to hear Laura desperately trying to get to him.

The next day he got a haircut. He already missed his long hair, but it just had to be that way. He had no way of changing this.

\--

Brian checked his phone for the hundredth time today, looking over texts he’s read a million times before.

You see, him and Pat were cosmic energy. They were an entire universe; they were two suns orbiting around each other, exchanging heat, exchanging love. And one day they collided. They embraced. They shared the energy, the heat, the love; they let themselves drown in their own flames, choke on the smoke they made when they burned each other.

They were cosmic energy and they were _beautiful._

But then Pat began to flicker. Brian didn’t notice at first, maybe he was even looking away when it happened, he didn’t know for sure. And the flickering got worse and worse.

One day Pat yelled at him. They had fights before, but not like this. Never like this. Brian can’t even remember what it was about, the only thing imprinted into Brian’s mind was Pat’s exasperated face, fists clenched, not as if Pat was going to hit him, but the frustration seemed to make him want to just _squeeze_ something. In that moment, Brian found out about darkness while standing next to a fucking sun.

Pat went out that night and didn’t come back until the morning. Brian cried himself to sleep, but back then his crying was just a mere weeping, mostly muffled by the pillow Pat usually slept on.

The days that followed, it was another flicker, and another night of intense emotions. Sometimes the emotions got confused, the anger becoming lust, the fear becoming greed.

\--

Brian remembered how hard he tried to fix everything. But when a black hole started to form, there was no way for Brian to fill that void between them.

It took Brian a while to realize that the fumes in their lungs were toxic and painful, but he couldn’t just let this go. He couldn’t.

He couldn’t.

He couldn’t.

Pat was everything good in his life in that moment, it was everything that brought him happiness, and he _couldn’t let this go_.

He couldn’t let him go.

\--

“We need to talk.” Pat said that day.

“I don’t want to talk.” Brian wrapped his arms around himself as if he could shield himself from the explosion that was about to occur.

“Brian, I- god damn it, please… This isn’t working anymore. We have to-“

“I don’t want to hear it, Patrick!” Brian cried out.

Pat just stared at him. Then sighed.

“Goodbye, Brian.” And Pat left.

Brian expected an explosion, but no, he got an implosion. He realized that as he collapsed onto his knees and cried his heart out, his fists hitting the floor, and with each hit he got whys and hows going through his brain, trying to make sense of it.

Truth was Brian fully understood what was wrong. Brian knew deep inside his heart that their love was nothing more but a supernova.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at ohoneyno.tumblr.com and notnotsemeti.tumblr.com


End file.
